totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Weston
Weston, labeled The Younger Twin, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. He is a member of the Molting Eagles. Later Weston joined Total Drama Eclipse, now labeled as The Twin. He is a member of the Screaming Fraternities. Biography Born to a perky couple, Weston followed his twin brother Easton out into the world. And the twins have been best friends ever since. Easton and Weston do most everything together…in fact if you want to know more about Weston, go read Easton’s bio first. Easton and Weston enjoy spending their time with the other and think they form a great team whether it is in track, making their matching Halloween costumes or just having a good time. And nobody has as good time together as much as these two do! Weston found out his brother was auditioning for Total Drama, so he auditioned, hoping he and his brother could do this journey together and have some of the same good times they always have. Total Drama Genesis Audition Tape Trivia and Zac]]. *Weston was the sixth newcomer eliminated at the merge, eighth from the Molting Eagles, and fourteenth overall. He received ten cups of coffee. *Weston and Easton were some of the last characters created for Genesis. They were designed to have a natural, easy to write and develop storyline. *Weston and Easton's names were chosen to be similar but not rhyming names. They also implied they were opposites as West and East are opposite directions. *Weston was always going to make it farther than Easton since he was the 'lesser' twin. **Weston's bio encourages the reader to read Easton's bio to understand them. This was based on Sadie's official TDI Bio, which told you to read Katie's bio. It was also a hint he'd make it farther like Sadie did then Katie. *Weston was chosen to be Cynthia's love interest because he seemed like a good comedic foil to her and be a way to show him developing his own independence from Easton. **The twins' interest in horror movies was a hint at this. *Weston was going to be eliminated sooner. He would have gotten out either in "You Ain't Scene Nothing Yet" or "The Ghost Dangerous Game". I changed it as I writing chapter seventeen, because Weston was well-liked by certain readers and felt there was more I could do with his story, especially when I introduced the detective subplot. I felt like I could give his story more closure by extending his stay. *After Ness was in a tiebreaker with Easton, I immediately knew I wanted to have Weston and Ness compete in a tiebreaker at the merge. I decided to do a challenge for this tiebreaker to spice it up. *I had also considered eliminating Weston at the final ten, before the crossover was decided upon. In that instance, it would have either been a 5-5 tie or not all the guys and girls wouldn’t have joined forces, casting stray votes but still ending in a majority tie for Ness and Weston. Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis Category:Total Drama Seasons Category:Total Drama Eclipse